1. Field of the Invention
Various forms of insulated carriers or containers have been heretofore provided for receiving containers of beverage and maintaining those containers against rapid ambient heat transfer relative thereto. However, most insulated carriers for beverage containers are constructed for use by multiple persons and are, therefore, relatively large. Accordingly, a need exists for a personal size insulated carrier for beverage containers whereby beverage containers for a single person may be readily carried in heat transfer insulated manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While various forms of personal size beverage container carriers have been heretofore provided, most of these carriers have been adapted for use in specific environments and have not been desirably heat insulatively efficient. Examples of previous know insulated beverage container carriers and other devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,975,428, 2,212,129, 3,316,040, 3,717,287 and 3,938,869.